headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Universe/S
Sarka Sarka is a planet located in the Tilnast star system in the Milky Way Galaxy. It is the third planet from the sun and is the home of the race known as the Sarks. Sarks Sarks are a humanoid alien race that hail from the planet Sarka. They are distinguished by their light blue skin and dark markings around the eyes. They may be easily confused for Kree, but are a distinctively different race altogether. A notable member of the Sark race is Autolycus, who was the Captain of the slave-ship, the Great Divide and was a Black Knight in the Universal Church of Truth. Satana Satana Hellstrom, most commonly referred to as just Satana, is a half-human/half-demon Succubus and the daughter of the "Devil", Marduk Kurious and the human woman, Victoria Hellstrom. She is the younger sister of Damon Hellstrom, but whereas Damon always attempted to steer his demonic urges towards something good, Satana embraced the evil within her. Saunders College Saunders College was located in Texas and first established in 1864. It was founded as a liberal arts college, but eventually changed its curriculum to study the hard sciences such as robotics. One of the administrators at Saunders was Jeremiah Random, who was part of a small group of who intended to harness the power of mutants for the sake of homo sapiens. To this end, they acquired a protoplasmic entity known as That Which Endures, which they kept contained in the sub-levels of the school. They baited the Scarlet Witch into a trap under the pretense of helping her husband, the Vision. They also destroyed the Avengers Quinjet that she had arrived in. Sebastian Shaw Sebastian Shaw is a mutant who can absorb physical energy and convert it into raw strength. He is the Black King of the Hellfire Club. Sebastian's most trusted aide was an assistant named Tessa, who was actually a spy working for Charles Xavier. Within the ranks of the Hellfire Club, Shaw only considered Emma Frost his equal. Sebastian's son, Shinobi Shaw, became leader of the Upstarts. Sin-Cong Sin-Cong was a Communist state located in South Asia. It was ruled by a ruthless dictator known as the Commissar. The Avengers traveled to Sin-Cong in response to a distress call and fought against the Commissar's soldiers. The Scarlet Witch was captured and Captain America, Hawkeye, and Quicksilver were defeated. Scarlet Witch realized that the Commissar was actually a robot and used her probability manipulation to short-circuit him. Afterward, Sin-Cong was liberated. Sirius X Sirius X is a planet located in the Hercules star cluster in the Al'Ma'an system. It is the homeworld of the Sirusite race, whose population is approximately 4.5 billion people. Sirius X was the base of operations for the Universal Church of Truth, who referred to it as "Homeworld". The church conducted their affairs from the Sacred Palace, which also included a prison and high court for those they felt to be infidels. The master behind the actions of the church was the Magus, who was the futuristic evil counterpart to Adam Warlock. Adam Warlock came to Sirius X and was placed on trial by Grand Inquisitor Kray-Tor, but escaped and killed Kray-Tor with the power of his Soul Gem. Sirusites Sirusites are a humanoid alien species who hail from the planet Sirius X in the Al'Ma'an system. They are virtually indistinguishable from Earthlings, but appear to have predominantly Caucasian skin. Sirusites have five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. Sirusite government is a theocracy, which is dominated by the Universal Church of Truth. A notable member of this race is the Matriarch of the Universal Church. Sliggs Sliggs was an alien representative of an unidentified race. He worked in the service of Captain Autolycus, who was a Black Knight of Universal Church of Truth, and served about Autolycus' ship, the Great Divide. Autolycus had captured the god-being, Adam Warlock, and imprisoned him, but Warlock escaped. Sliggs reported the escape to Autolycus, indicating that Warlock had taken out the brig's laser battery and was leading a full-scale rebellion. Autolycus ordered him to seal the brig and release deadly v-gas into it, but Sliggs was unable to comply. Adam Warlock came upon him and incapacitated him. It is unknown whether Warlock killed Sliggs or merely left him unconscious. Soul Gem The Soul Gem is a green gemstone and one of six such items of power that comprise the Infinity Gems that make up the Infinity Gauntlet. The Soul Gem is quasi-sentient and possesses an unwavering hunger to collect the souls of the living. It can rip the soul from a target, imprisoning inside of an interstellar realm known as the Soul World. At one point, the High Evolutionary was in possession of the Soul Gem and bequeathed it to Adam Warlock when he guided him to become the champion of Counter-Earth. Even after Adam left Counter-Earth, he continued to use the Soul Gem and it became a valuable tool against his many enemies such as the Magus and the Universal Church of Truth. When the Living Tribunal formed the Infinity Watch, Adam Warlock continued to act as guardian of the Soul Gem. Soul World The Soul World is an inter-dimensional pocket realm populated by the souls of the dead. There are many different access points into the Soul World, the most common of which is spiritual transference, which takes place after the body dies. The powerful Soul Gem, carried by Adam Warlock, could kill others by ripping their souls from their body, depositing them into the Soul World for all eternity. However, some residents of Soul World have been known to return to the land of the living, including Adam Warlock himself. Sphinxor Sphinxor is an alien being from the Pegsusian race. He was known to associate with two non-humanoid alien companions, one with a large, single eye and a potato-shaped rock-like being who appeared to be just a head. At the behest of a mysterious benefactor known only as "Uncle Stan", Sphinxor felt obligated to tell the tale of Adam Warlock to those who would listen. Spider-Mobile Corona Motors, in an effort to promote their new non-polluting car engine, hired the advertising firm of Carter & Lombardo to approach Spider-Man about building a Spider-Mobile. Initially turning down the offer as a dumb idea, Spider-Man reconsidered when he realized how badly he needed the money for rent and expenses. With the aid of the Human Torch (Johnny Storm), they completed the construction of the Spider-Mobile. After a crash course in driving, Spidey's first capture was of Hammerhead's thugs. Mysterio tricked Spider-Man into dumping the car into the river, but Corona Motors wanted their product back. After being unable to find it in the waters, Spider-Man faced off against a modified version courtesy of the Tinkerer. Battling it out with the car, Spidey subdued the vehicle and returned it to Carter and Lombardo, albeit a little smashed Spyball The Spyball is an electronic surveillance device that is housed in the form of a human eyeball. It was utilized by Deadeye - a Latverian super-villain in service to Doctor Doom. The costumed Avenger known as Moon Knight fought up against Deadeye's team, the Sensor Squad, and was able to purloin one of the villain's spyballs. After consulting with his Shadow Cabinet, Moon Knight had his agent Cover Girl approach the Latverian Consulate under the pretense of being a simple courier. She wore a Sony Walkman into the building, knowing that it would set off the security sensors. She used this as part of a Trojan Horse strategy to sneak the spyball into the embassy undetected. State University State University is where Reed Richards attended college before transferring to Empire State University. Wyatt Wingfoot also attended school here. Stretcho Stretcho was a contortionist who worked at a circus. He was an associate of Frederick J. Dukes, aka, The Blob, and was one of several circus performers who assisted The Blob in an assault on Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Stretcho fought up against the X-Men and was defeated by Angel. He had his memory of the event erased by Professor X's mass influencer. Svenzaldo Zambooba Svenzaldo Zamboobawas an acrobat and trapeze performer who worked at a circus along with his brother. He was an associate of Frederick J. Dukes, aka, The Blob, and was one of several circus performers who assisted The Blob in an assault on Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Svenzaldo fought up against the X-Men and managed to tackle Angel. He was defeated and had his memory of the event erased by Professor X's mass influencer.